Quand Rogue s'ennuie
by Mlle.Sirkis
Summary: Les vacances... Jamais Rogue n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elles seraient si... ennuyeuses... Comment Arrivera t-il à sortir du gouffre de l'ennuie? ATTENTION: Révélations de Rogue sur lui même! Vous n'en croirez pas vos yeux!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde!

**Potions et révélations** est toujours d'actualité, mais je viens d'avoir une idée, alros pour ne pas la perdre, je met en ligne le premier chapitre!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Blah blah blah!

**Attention**, homophobes, foutez le camp! Même si je ne sai spas trop trop ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres, il est très probable que... _Ooh mon Dieuuu Rogue et Dumby, __vous croyeeez??_ (Berk XD)

Enfin bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! =)

* * *

« Aaaah malheur!! » Soupira le professeur de potions. « Les vacances sont la choses que je déteste le plus au monde... Le château est pratiquement vide... Je sais, je hais les marmots... Mais ne plus pouvoir leur coller des retenues me manque déjà... » Le détesté professeur Rogue était assis à son bureau, la tête dans les main. « Je ferais mieux de me changer les idées, et de sortir un peu, je vais devenir fou ici! » Il sauta dans son jean, et enfila sa robe de sorcier. Toute la matinée, il n'avais même pas eu la présence de s'habiller. Évidement, puisque personne n'était venu lui rendre visite. Rien, personne! Mais étant donné que le corps enseignant est toujours présent au château, il valait mieux s'habiller, il avait toujours soupçonné le vieux fou d'avoir des penchants homosexuels... Pas que ça le dérange en soit... Mais notre héros tient à sa dignité tout de même!

Il sortit des cachots. Éblouit par la lumière, il plissa les yeux...Les couloirs ne sont pourtant pas très lumineux! Mais toujours plus que son antre. Il commença par se diriger vers le bureau de Dumby. « Peut-être qu'il aura une mission pour moi. » Il traversa les couloirs en trombe, faisant virevolter sa cape autour de lui. En temps normal, il se serait amusé à effrayer les élèves qu'il croisait en leur lançant des regards noirs, mais bizarrement, avec les murs et les torches, ça marche beaucoup moins bien! Il arriva devant la gargouille de pierre. « Patacitrouille. » Marmonna t-il en s'approchant. La gargouille laissa place à un escalier. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, avant de se retrouver devant la porte du bureau de ce cher directeur.

« Oh, Severus! Quelle bonne surprise! Que me vaut votre visite? »

Le concerné hésita un moment, ce farfelu allait peut être lui confier toutes les tâches les plus impensables si il lui confiait qu'il s'ennuyait... _Tant pis, je tente le tout pour le tout!_

« Eh bien tout les ans nous avons été occupés pendant les vacances à trouver un moyen de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Seulement maintenant qu'il est mort... »

« Vous n'avez plus rien à faire! » Le coupa le vieillard. « Votre attirail de potion ne vous convient plus, Severus? »

« J'ai tout essayé, je n'ai plus d'inspiration. » Soupira ce dernier.

« Un bonbon au citron ? »

« Nous merci Albus, j'ai passé l'âge. » Répondit Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ou bien vous ne l'avez pas encore atteint! » Le vieux directeur éclata de rire, fier de sa réplique.

_Pathétique... Il est pathétique..._

°Voyons, Sev, ne t'énerves pas pour ça! Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre... A part t'engager dans une fabrique de bonbons, je ne vois pas trop en quoi ce vieux timbré pourrait t'être utile!°

_D'où est-ce que tu sors toi??_

°Tu sais Sev, mais si on pourrait penser que non, tu as une conscience... Et bah c'est moi!°

_Je suis tellement désespéré que j'en arrive à parler avec moi même... c'est pitoyable..._

Le directeur observait Rogue, celui-ci semblant être préoccupé par quelque chose.

« Tout va bien Severus? » S'inquiéta t-il.

Le professeur secoua la tête.

« Oui oui, je pense que je vais aller prendre l'air. »

« Vous devriez aller voir Minerva, Severus, elle aura sûrement de quoi vous occuper. »

« J'y penserais. Merci Albus. »

« A plus tard. » Fit celui-ci avant que Rogue ne referme la porte.

°Sevy a rien à faire! Sevy a rien à faire!°

_Aah toi ça suffit! Je passe pour un fou par ta faute!_

°Ça serait pas la première fois! Vas voir L'autre vielle chouette, comme te l'a conseillé le taré, peut être qu'elle aura quelque chose à te faire faire!°

Il prit soin de ne pas répondre et se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagal, Sans passer par la case Cachots.

* * *

Alors? Que pensez vous du premier chapitre?

Que va faire Rogue pour ne pas s'ennuyer? Des poupées vaudou? Le ménage?

Va t-il finalement travailler dans la frabrique de bonbons de ce cher Dumby? _Quoi? Quelle fabrique?! O.O_

Vous saurez tout ça au prochain chapitre, mes amis! =)


	2. Seconde tentative

Voici le second chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira! =)

* * *

**Seconde tentative**

Rogue et sa conscience arrivèrent au bureau de McGonagall. Celle-ci était assise à son bureau. Elle tenait un livre sur la psychologie des lutins de cornouaille.

_En quoi est-ce que ces êtres stupides peuvent intéresser cette vielle chouette? _

°Sev', t'occupes pas de ça! Demandes lui plutôt de quoi t'occuper!°

Une nouvelle fois, l'homme en noir hésita.

« Hem... Minerva... »

La concernée sursauta, avant de balancer son livre à ses pied, sous son bureau. Le professeur de potion leva un sourcil, d'incompréhension. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau derrière lequel se tenait McGonagall.

« Eh bien, que voulez vous? » S'impatienta le professeur de métamorphose.

Celui-ci soupira. _Quelle honte d'en arriver à demander à cette vielle chouette de quoi m'occuper..._

« Voyez-vous, les vacances débutent seulement maintenant et je commence déjà à...m'ennuyer. » fit-il en suivant des yeux une des mains de McGonagall qui passait sous son bureau.

_Par Merlin! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait??_

°Mon cher Severus, c'est peut être une invitation à remédier à des mois et des mois de manque!°

_Mais elle est timbrée! Rien que d'y penser... Brr..._

Rogue aurait tout fait, là, pour être enterré vivant. Il aurait préféré à cet instant que Voldemort lui lance une vingtaine d'Endoloris. La vielle femme le regardait, une étincelle dans les yeux. Elle lui lança un large sourire avant de ressortir sa main, dans laquelle elle tenait un magazine. Son collègue soupira de soulagement. Enfin de compte, il n'aurait pas à refuser les avances de cette femme qui, avec tout le respect qu'il lui doit, était aussi timbrée que Dumbledore.

« Bienvenue au club, mon ami! » Lui lança t-elle en lui tendant le magazine.

« Je... oui? Vous... magazine... Moi...faire... avec? » furent les seuls mots que parvint à articuler notre pauvre héros.

« Vous qui reprocher aux élèves d'être des limaces qui n'articulent pas... »

« Je veux dire... C'est pour faire quoi, _ça_? »

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec dégout. Jamais le respecté Severus Rogue ne s'était rabaissé à lire des magazines people. Des magazines sur les potions, oui, d'ailleurs les rédacteurs de _Potion Hebdo _ont eut tort de stopper la publication, ce magazine était vraiment très intéressant... Mais jamais, oh Merlin, jamais il ne lirait de magazine people!

« Non merci... » fit-il dans un rapide mouvement de recul.

« Vous devriez faire des tests de personnalité. » insista t-elle. « Et puis vous êtes encore célibataire, mon petit Severus, je me trompe? »

« Vous avez raison... » admit-il.

Elle lui tendait le magazine avec insistance. Rogue s'avança, lui arracha des mains, et jeta un coup d'œil sur la couverture.

« **Rubrique Âme sœur:** Ce moi-ci, c'est **GRATUIT**! »,

« **Personnalité:** **Êtes-vous une personne à faire des compromis? **Égoïste ou altruiste ? Autoritaire ou indulgente ? Y a-t-il la possibilité de négocier avec vous ou imposez vous toujours vos choix ? Pour découvrir, si à votre proximité la vie est un enfer ou un long fleuve tranquille? N'hésitez pas à faire ce test! »

« **Harry** **Potter:** Héros ou menteur? » Un rictus se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. Comment est-ce que les journalistes pouvaient encore croire que Potter était un imposteur?

« **Moldu:** **Michael Jackson**, portrait d'un **enfant perdu**. » Encore un enfant disparu, les moldus n'ont vraiment aucun sens des responsabilités avec leurs enfants!

Il marmonna un remerciement à l'attention de sa collègue et sortit de son bureau. Il tenait le journal maladroitement, sous sa cape, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Si il croisait Dumbledore dans les parages avec ça dans les mains, qui sait ce que le vieux fou pourrait penser?

°Alors Severus, on cherche l'Âme sœur?°

_Aaah, toi je te retiens, hein! Je t'interdit de..._

°Mon p'tit Sev', tu ne peux rien m'interdire, je suis toi... Si, à la limite si tu fais un régime tu m'interdira de manger... Mais si tu m'interdit quelque chose, c'est à toi que tu l'interdiras! Alors, que voulais tu dire?°

Le dit Severus soupira. Non, décidément il préférait ne pas avoir de conscience plutôt que d'en avoir une aussi désespérante! Malheureusement, il n'avait pas la possibilité de s'en débarrasser... Il marcha en direction de son bureau, se demandant encore si lire ce magazine était une bonne chose.

°Mais oui Sev', bientôt tu auras la possibilité de partager ton lit avec quelqu'un!°

_Si tu commentes sans arrêt chacune de mes actions, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir partager mon lit avec qui que ce soit!_

°Cela risque d'être drôle, hein, mon petit Sev'?°

Il l'ignora encore une fois. Quand il repensait, effectivement ça faisait quand même un petit bout de temps que personne ne s'était intéressé à lui. Il entra dans ses appartements, s'arrêta devant un miroir accroché au mur. Le teint pâle, les cheveux gras, l'air méchant... Non, décidément il ne plairait à personne comme ça... La seule chose pouvant plaire chez lui, c'était ses yeux, noirs, tellement profonds... Le maître des potions se dirigea vers son bureau, avant de s'assoir, et de commencer à feuilleter le magazine.

* * *

Hop! Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt!

En attendant, j'ai besoin de votre avis! =)


	3. Crazy Magazine

Coucou! Me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre!

Tout d'habord, merci aux lecteurs! =)

**lisa:** En effet, il devrait, mais le sport, ça n'est apparement pas son truc! ;) Pour ce qui est de Michael Jackson, en effet, c'était un espèce de clin d'oeil de ma part pour une personne qui se reconnaitra! =) Mais Rogue ne s'interesse pas vraiment à la musique, et encore moins à la musique moldu. En étant resté enfermé dans le chateau pendant la période scolaire, ça m'étonerait qu'il ait entendu parler de la mort du Roi de la pop. Mais bon, je suis d'accord avec toi, il n'a pas une très grande culture (en ce qui concerne les moldus), et il est temps d'y remédier! ;) Merci pour ta review! Bisous!

**tylia-sama:** Voilà le Test! =) Pour Harry, il va falloir attendre un peu. Sev en parle de temps en temps, mais Harry lui même n'arrivera pas tout de suite! =) Bisouxxx

* * *

Confortablement installé à son bureau, notre cher professeur de potions s'attarda pour commencer sur un de ces stupides tests de personnalité. Non pas que ça l'interresse vraiment, non. C'était juste pour voir. «La vie à cos côté est-elle un enfer?» _C'est vrai ça, est-ce que je suis vraiment comme ces stupides gamins écervellés le disent?_

°Tu veux mon avis Severus?°

_Non, mais je suppose que tu me le donnera quand même..._

°Comment as-tu deviné?°

L'homme des cachots soupira.

_Dis toujours..._

°Tu devrais commencer par cesser de les insulter....°

Il n'y arriverait pas, c'était dans ça nature, c'était presque devenu... un rituel? Il commença le test. Cochant les bonnes réponses

**1/10 - Fatigué, vous ne voulez pas préparer le dîner :** _Dans ce cas j'appelle les elfes de maison..._

o- Vous sortez les plats surgelés ça fera l'affaire _Surge-quoi? Je devrais peut être un peu étudier les coutumes moldues..._

o- On ira tous au restaurant ce soir _Eh oui, comme ça c'est bibi qui paye la note... _°Fais attention à ce que tu dis mon Sevy, tu passe pour un vrai égoïste!°

x- Chacun se débrouille pour faire ce qu'il souhaite _Ca, ça me paraît bien... Et puis quoi encore? Chacun se débrouille et puis zut..._

**2/10 - C'est enfin les vacances, vous êtes pressé d'aller dans l'eau :** _Comme si je passais mes vacances à me prélasser à la plage... Si c'était le cas, je n'en serais pas là..._

x- Pas pour le moment, vous surveillez les affaires _Avec tout les petits rodeurs du genre de Saint-Potter, il faut faire attention à tout. _°Avoue que ça te plait Sev, quand il t'embête° _Mais oui..._

o- A peine arrivé, vous courez dans l'eau, en plus le soleil est là °Muah ah ah, Sev je te vois bien faire ça!°

o- Vous attendez vos enfants, ce sera plus drôle avec eux °Sev et les enfants... une grande histoire d'amour!° Le concerné frissonna. _Des enfants? Et puis quoi encore?_

**3/10 - Vous allez faire des courses, personne ne vient vous aider :** _Encore une fois, les elfes de maison sont là pour ça..._

o- Vous y allez seule mais ils rangeront les courses °Sev qui partage, j'ai jamais vu ça... Hein, toi tu préfère t'éclater avec tes potions, tout seul dans ton coin!°

o- Vous avez l'habitude, c'est toujours pareil ! °Comme si tu étais soumis!° _JE ME PASSERAIS DE TES COMMENTAIRES!!_

x- Vous désignez un de vos enfants, il n'a rien à dire °Bof, ça change pas trop des ours, c'est toujours Potter que t'envoies cherches des ingredients!°

**4/10 - Vous voulez changer la moquette de votre nid d'amour :** _De mon...? _°Ce que tu n'auras jamais si tu continues comme ça, une jolie chambre à partager.°

o- Vous aurez adoré l'avoir en rouge, mais il vous a convaincu qu'en bleue elle sera jolie. _Je ne me laisse pas convaincre comme ça, non..._

x- Vous avez choisi, elle sera rouge ! Et pas question de changer d'avis _Ca, ça me plait, mais en vert..._

o- Vous c'est rouge, lui c'est bleu… Elle sera verte _PAS QUESTION de changer mes habitudes pour... _°Personne, Sev'! T'as personne! T'es alone!! Seul dans ton lit!!°

**5/10 - Vous êtes en retard, et vous votre chéri est dans la salle de bain :** °T'as vu, y a pas de "e" à chéri° _Raaah! fermes-la, toi!_

o- Vous le laissez, après tout il est arrivé avant… _Tu parles..._

x- Vous le virez sans perdre de temps. _Un bon coup de pied au derrière, et le tour est joué!_

o- Vous lui laissez 5 minutes mais pas plus._ Aaah non! Je suis sûr que ça fait 20 minutes qu'il est là!! _°Il?° _Elle! Il! Peu importe..._

**6/10 - Votre fille vient d'avoir quinze ans, elle demande la permission pour sortir en boîte de nuit :**

o- Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous acceptez même si ça ne vous enchante pas _Avec tout ces gosses aux hormones déchaînés?? Pas question!!_

o- Vous trouvez un accord : ok pour la soirée mais à minuit, elle doit être rentrée _Mais oui, ce soir minuit, pis la semaine porhcaine, elle passera la nuit dans la chambre d'un taré... pourquoi pas? _°Arrêtes d'être si pessimmiste Sev'!°

x- Pas question, et puis quoi encore ! _Aaah, ça, c'et moi!_

**7/10 - Vous devez déménager mais vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé l'appartement :** _Je reste à Poudlard, j'ai pas vraiment le choix..._

x- Vous chercher encore seul _C'est moi qui choisis, c'est moi le maître! Muah ah ah ah!!_

o- Vous visitez les appartements ensemble. Il ne faut pas se tromper _Si c'est pour entendre à chaque fois "Ooh non chéri, celui d'avant était mieux! Oh et puis non. En fait si..."_

o- Il choisit, vous ferez la décoration _TOut dépend des goûts... Mais non... c'est moi qui choisis!_

**8/10 - Vous invitez votre belle mère à dîner. Elle critique votre repas…** _Vive la belle mère...!_

x- Vous défendez votre poulet, si elle n'est pas contente, elle n'a qu'à aller au restaurant ! _Nan mais c'est vrai quoi! Un billet de 20 euros et elle vire au restaurant..._

o- Il est peut-être trop cuit, mais le gâteau a eu son succès _Gâteau? Erk!_

o- Vous évitez les conflits et ne dîtes rien à votre belle mère °Les conflits, tu ne cherches que ça! La preuve avec Potter!° _Non, c'est différent avec lui... _°Pourquoi?° _C'est comme ça!_

**9/10 - Horreur ! Vous découvrez qu'il ronfle…** _Il??? _°J'te l'avais dit, Sev'!°

o- Vous sortez les boules quiès et le tour est joué. _Les quoi?_

x- Vous faîtes chambre à part jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un remède. _Voilà, j'aurais la paix! _°Et une occasion de plus pour jouer avec ton atirail de potion!°

o- Vous l'enregistrez pour lui montrer la terrible situation. _Ca pourrait être drôle... mais pas envie de me faire assassiner moi!_

**10/10 - Le choix des vacances, c'est plutôt :** _Les cachots, à Poudlard..._ Le maître des potions soupira une nouvelle fois.

o- Après tout comme dit la pub : « La montagne, ça vous gagne » _Euh? _

x- Vous la mer, lui la montagne. Chacun partira de son coté _Comme ça tout le monde sera content!_

o- Cette année vous le laissez choisir, l'année prochaine se sera vous _Ah non! C'est moi qui choisis!!_

**Incarnation de l'aut****orité même**

Vous avez du caractère et beaucoup le savent. Quand vous avez une idée en tête, rien ne peut vous faire changer d'avis. En général, vos proches aiment votre détermination sinon ils ne suivraient pas. Toutefois, veuillez à ne pas être trop strict. Vous aimez aller au fond de vos idées et souvent au détriment des autres. Vous manquez d'écoute, n'hésitez pas à aller vers des compromis acceptables pour tous les partis, cela évitera des discordes causer par vos impulsions.

°Tu vois Sev', si tu changeais un peu tes habitudes et tes façons de faire, je suis certain que tu trouverais quelqu'un... Faudrait juste que tu sois un peu moins égoiste... Et que tu te laves les cheveux, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...°

Le terrible professeur regarda son reflet dans une fenêtre. Puis il regarda à travers, le regard triste. Dehors, il pleuvait. Saint-Potter et ses amis était sûrement au QG de l'ordre, et s'amusaient certainement comme des petits fous. Tandis que lui était réduit à Lire ce stupide magazine... Il tourna la page.

«**Dossier: Comment trouver l'Âme sœur:** Ne soyez plus déçu! »

Le dossier comportait quattre pages de questionnaires, sûrement à envoyer à l'adresse du magazine.

«Envoyez-nous vos réponses! Sous 48h, vous recevrez les réponses de la personne que nous vous avons trouvé!»

Après tout, pourquoi pas? Si il devait rester enfermé, pourquoi ne pas trouver quelqu'un comme ça? Et puis, c'était pour ça, au départ, que McGanagall lui avait donné ce magazine...

Le professeur attrapa une plume et un parchemin, et entrepris de rédiger soigneusement les réponses aux questionnaires.

* * *

Voilà voilà!!

Alors? Croyez vous que notre Sev finira par trouver quelqu'un? Mais qui?

Tiens, en voilà une bonne question à vous poser, avec qui voyez vous Sev'? Garçon? Fille? Jeune? Vieux? Sorcier? Moldu?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! =)

Gros bisouxxx!!


	4. Chercher le garçon

Voilà le noveau chapitre!

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, c'est que, je suis débordée en ce moment... -_-'

Voilà, alors comme d'hab', aucun des personnages ne m'appartient!

Ce chapitre là n'est pas très long, mais il faut bien que je mette tout en place avant que ça ne devienne vraiment interressant, non?

**tylia-sama: **Pour la réponse sous 48h, c'est pas encore ça, hein? ^ ^

**Me-Violine: **Merci bien!! =) Mais noon, faut pas être trop méchant avec Sev'! :D

**Neko: **Comment as-tu deviné? XD

**lisa: **La nouvelle de l'année, oui! ^ ^ Sinon, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne mettrais pas Severus avec Dumbledore... ça serait dommage quand même! :D Et puis... erkk.. ^ ^

**brigitte**: Sûrement que oui! ;) Merci bien! J'espère que la suite te plaira! =)

**Diox veriteae: **Nous sommes peut-être tous un peu fous? Contente que ça te plaise! =)

**Sanpai:** Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite!! =)

**

* * *

  
**

Une plume à la main, le professeur de potion commença à écrire:

**Age : **38**  
Age mental : **38**  
Pays : **Royaume-Uni**  
Profession (ou études) : **Professeur**  
Dans quoi vivez-vous : **Un château (plutôt prétentieux, non?)**  
Votre style de déco : **Une pièce verte, noire, et argentée.**  
Comment êtes-vous habillé en ce moment : **Vêtements noirs.**  
Vos animaux domestiques : **Aucun**  
Vos amis qui habitent le plus loin : **Que peut-on appeler « ami » ?**  
**

**Traits de caractère marquants (défauts, qualités, névroses, phobies, obsessions, ...) : **Sûr de moi, autoritaire, constamment exaspéré.

**Tic ou manie : **Je croise toujours les bras.

**Profession que vous aimeriez / auriez aimée avoir : **Enseignant, mais dans une autre matière.

**Genre de fringues habituellement portées : **Des vêtements noirs

**Boisson préférée : **Bièraubeurre

**Plats préférés : **La mousse au chocolat.

**Chiffre préféré : ** 7

**Destination de rêve pour vos vacances : ** Un pays froid et éloigné de tout.

**La maison de vos rêves : **Je suis heureux de mon lieu actuel d'habitation.

**A quelle heure vous levez-vous / couchez-vous : **Autour de minuit, voir plus tard pour corriger mes copies.

**La première chose que vous faites le matin : **Je me lève.

**La dernière chose que vous faites le soir : **Je me couche.

**A quoi rêvez-vous la nuit : **A lui.

**Comment dormez-vous : **Sur le dos, en pyjamas.

**Si vous avez / aviez un tatouage, comment est-il / serait-il : **Une tête de mort, et un serpent, noirs.

**Si vous avez / aviez un piercing, comment est-il / serait-il : **Je suis totalement contre ce genre de mutilation inutile.

**Quelle est l'heure que vous préférez : **Minuit.

**Votre plus grand fantasme : **Passer le reste de ma vie avec lui.

**Avez-vous déjà failli mourir : **Un nombre incalculable de fois.

**Le verre est-il à moitié vide ou à moitié plein : **A moitié vide.

**La pire connerie que vous ayez faite : **Le suivre.

**La pire chose que l'on puisse vous dire : **Je déteste qu'on me traite de lâche après tout ce que j'ai pu endurer.

**La chose dont vous êtes le plus fier : **D'avoir participé à la survie de mon monde.

**Ce que vous ne pourriez partager avec personne : **Certains souvenirs.

**La chose la plus importante pour vous dans la vie : **Vivre, et non survivre.

**La chose qui vous importune le plus : **L'hypocrisie et les personnes trop prétentieuses.

**Votre objet préféré : **Une baguette.

**Votre idéal féminin / masculin : **H.P

**Votre anti-idéal féminin / masculin : **Quelqu'un comme moi.

**Nom de vos futurs enfants : **Je crois pas que ça va être possible, non...

**Croyez-vous en quelque chose : **Plus ou moins.

**En quoi aimeriez-vous être réincarné : **En biche.

**Si vous êtiez un objet : **Une baguette

**Si vous pouviez revivre un moment de votre passé : **Aucun.

**Avez-vous déjà été coupable d'un crime : **De nombreux. Quoi que...

**Votre pire problème actuellement : **La solitude

**Quand ça ne va pas, quel est votre truc pour vous remonter le moral : **Malheureusement rien.

**La personne que vous ne remercierez jamais assez : **Mon directeur.

**Qui admirez-vous : **Cette même personne.

**Où vous voyez-vous dans 10 ans : **Toujours au même point.

Une fois terminé, la lettre fut glissée dans une enveloppe.

°Mon p'tit Sev', tu vas causer de nombreux suicides avec ta lettre!°

Rogue soupira, avant de glisser l'enveloppe dans une poche de sa cape.

_Et pourquoi donc?_

°Chacune de tes réponses me donne envie de me suicider... mais j'suis ta conscience... alors j'peux pas.°

Le professeur réfléchit un instant, avant de se dire que de toute manière il n'avait rien à perdre, et qu'il avait déjà sur la conscience la mort de plusieurs personnes, alors deux de plus...

Il traversa le château jusqu'à la volière. Il attacha consciencieusement la lettre à la patte d'un des hiboux, qui s'envola immédiatement.


End file.
